Kougyoku's Winter Tales
by Nakimochiku
Summary: a series of slightly AU stories. couples will be said in chapters. self insertion, all oneshots. sometimes winter is a fun time, sometimes not so much. winter for our beloved bleach charactors!
1. Un Pomme

UN POMME

_heh, 'an apple' in french. More crack and a little drabble. I hope you enjoy!_

"We've got a very special gift for you, sensei." Ukitake smiled warmly at old Yamamoto on christams eve. Kougyoku lay by their feet and looked up at Shunsui.

"I bet it's an apple" Kougyoku snorted.

"Not just _any_ apple!" Shunsui corrected, making Kougyoku burst out in laughter.

XxX next morningXxX

"They really did give me an apple" Yamamoto sighed. Kougyoku giggled, wrapping her new wolf blanket around herself.

"It was a solid gold apple ok! Don't go complaining!" Shunsui yelled. "Solid gold!"

Kougyoku leaned down and whispered in Yamamoto's ear. "Can I sell it on ebay?"

"It was worth 5 dollars..."

"We got it at discount!"

OWARI

_heh heh. It was a joke last night... thanks for reading!_


	2. Neige

NEIGE

_hee hee, snow in french...I think I spelled it right... well anyway. Enjoy._

Kougyoku walked down the street, hands finally free of the christmas gifts she had been delivering. Grimmjow walked beside her, his usual air of arrogant indifference all around him. Kougyoku paused, picking up a wad of snow and turning it into a ball before throwing it at a lamp post.

"Where was the point in that?" Grimmjow asked, turning onto the feild near the park, Kougyoku following in his footsteps.

She shrugged. "You step too far, Grimmy." she complained. She picked up another snowball as she turned onto her street, trying to see how far she could throw it. Grimmjow grinned.

"Ulquiorra's always out waiting for us, right?" Grimmjow asked, picking up a snowball of his own.

"Heh, don't be surprised if this turns bad." Kougyoku warned, a smirk of her own on her face. Ulquiorra was waiting outside the house, the way he usually did. He was staring at them innocently...or at least, as innocent as Ulquiorra could be, his hands were behind his back. Just as Grimmjow raised his arm the throw his snowball, a barrage of snowballs ripped from Ulquiorra's hands, right into Grimmjow's face.

Kougyoku nearly dropped onto the sidewalk, dying of laughter. Especially from the look of shock on the sixth's espada's face. "He'd been planning to hit you all this time!" she choked out, going back into the house so she could watch thier snowball fight inside.

"You know..." she said absently to aizen. "Grimmjow is wetter than Ulquiorra is..."

OWARI

_more drabbles because they make me feel happy... mmm. I still need to do one for ichi-kun and friends..._


	3. Fortin Du Neige

FORTIN DU NEIGE

_yersh. For any of you who might know french better than I do...I'm pretty sure I got this wrong. If anybody knows french and knows I got this wrong, please correct me. It's supposed to mean snow fort... enjoy..._

Ichigo and his sisters were in the back yard, piling snow into walls and patting them solid with gloved hands. Rukia was off to the side,sunglasses on her face as she tried to get a winter tan. "That's right." she directed with a wave of her fingers. "Put the snow over there.

"Rukia! I thought you said you were going to help!?" Ichigo yelled, hands on hips.

"I _am_ helping. You people would be lost at interior designing if I wasn't here." Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's only supposed to be tall."

"tall and fashionable." Rukia corrected. "Now work slave! Nyahahahaha!"

"Somehow...I get the feeling this isn't what winter is about..." Ichigo mumbled.

OWARI

_this was originally going to have a different plot, but I'm saving it for my snowman one... drabbles gives us love...I wasn't in this one..._


	4. Le Jour De Noel

LE JOUR DE NOEL

_heh, had to do a little digging for this title... the day of christmas is translation. Slight bya x ren._

"WAKE UP!" Kougyoku yelled, bounding into Renji's bedroom and jumping on him. "Wake up wake up wake up!" she thumped him hard in the chest before he stirred.

"Kougyoku, shut up!" snapped Byakuya. It was until then that Kougyoku realized she was jumping on both men. She grinned knowingly, making Renji blush.

"So, you two were having fun last night? I wonder what Santa thought of that..." she cackled and jumped off the bed when Byakuya tried to swipe at her.

"Shut up and go back to sleep. It's too early." Byakuya stated in a matter of fact way.

"Chi?" Kougyoku asked, head titled it confusion. "But it's 12...pm..."

OWARI

_heh, see me? I was byakuya and renji, my mother was me...heh heh. I found it funny. Review!_


End file.
